Golden moon Edward and bella
by twilight19298046
Summary: Time heals all wounds," He said to me, will it sure dident heal Jacob, all because of me hes dead. The pain that Edward gave to me is what I gave to Jacob. Bella is now a vampire and the voultri are looking for her
1. Chapter 1 After the wedding

Me and Edward were lying in the meadow, Alone. The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds and i gazed into his deep golden eyes. It was time for me to become a newborn.

" Are you sure you want to do this?", He said knowing what my answer would be.

" Yes, I have waited long enough to spend the rest of eternity with you ". He looked into my eyes and gave me a half crooked smile. I knew he wanted me to live a normal life, the life of a human, I wonder what it would be like me staying human, in 50 years he would still look like he dose today, an angel, while I age and become old, I just couldn't bare the thought of us walking down the road and people looking at us as if I were his grandmother! His velvet voice cut into my thoughts.

" Bella, I don't know if your... I mean I'm ready for this I mean what if I cant stop?" He said worryingly.

" I trust you, I know you can do this, please this is what I want, I want to be with you forever." I gazed down at the wedding ring on my ring finger, he would have to turn me it was part of the deal.

" OK, but Bella, please do not forget who you are. Promise me that ". He said seriously, his loving gaze into my eyes made me melt.

" I promise I will always be the person who I am right now... " I said in a wiper. He stood up and he was pacing, thinking... " Please Edward a deals a deal you promised you would change me ". I said in a wisper.

" I know Bella... " He said in a sigh. " But once I turn you please dont go and massacre the whole town of forks". He said with a chuckle. I began to giggle.

" I'll try not to, besides with you by my side I will be able to hopefully controle myself ". I stood up and walked towards him." Come here and bite me please! " I began to giggle again as i walked towards him. He jokingly began to take a step back as a full out smile lit up his perfect face. Then in the blink of an eye he was on the other side of the meadow. " Edward get back here and bite me! ".

" OK, OK I'm coming. " then he began to run towards me scooping me carefully up in his arms. " I cant wait once your not so breakable. " He said. He carried me into the center of the meadow right where the sun was hitting, he placed me on the ground and he laid beside me. He peacefully closed his eyes. I was staring at his beautiful face, his glimmering skin and I was thinking about the pain, the pain that was going to take over my body, I had to admit I was a bit nervous well really nervous but it would all be worth it. His eyes all of the sudden popped open.

" When do you want to turn me, " I said sitting up, he then studied my hand looking at the mark james left me. He traced it with his cold, marble finger.

" Whenever you are ready " He said taking his cold finger off of the crescent shape. His eyes finally met mine and his smile faded, i knew he didn't want to do this. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

" I'm ready..." Then I laid back beside him waiting, wondering when he was going to bite me. He moved in and began to study my face. He began to smile, he began to lean in slowly towards my kneck I could feel his cold breath against my skin. Next his marble lips pressed against my neck.

" This will hurt a little... " He said softly, then he let his mouth hang open, i could feel his teeth just sitting millimetres away from my neck.

" DONT DO IT! " A familiar but hated voice came from the trees, both me and Edward sprung up, we both knew who it was, it was Jacob black. " I swear if you bit her I will kill you myself!" He yelled.

" Get out of here dog this is her choice." Edward said calmly

" Don't talk to me you discussing bloodsucker, Bella im here for you please come with me we can live a normal life! " He said with hope in his voice.

" Get out of here Jacob this is none of your business, I already told you Edward is the one I need. " Even from across the medow I could see the pain in his eyes. He moved in closer to us, close enough for me to hear his whisper.

" Why Bella... " he whispered. I could see the pain being replaced with anger, Edward was standing there beginning to tense up. I knew what was going to happen next. Jacob morphed into his huge wolf, he was standing there and Edward chuckled.

" Come on dog lets finish this ." Edward said pleasingly. I didn't care of they fought because I knew who the winner would be, it would be my angle, the one I will only love, Sure I had feelings for the 'dog' But I'm over them, if hes going to stand in the way of me and Edward being together for eternity then he can be gone, dead... It all happed SO fast, Jacob jumped at Edward and from there it was all a blur, pieces of fur were flying everywhere and all I herd was yelping. Then I seen Edward break away and he ran across the meadow. Jacob stood there, in pain but he glanced at me with the pain of a broken heart in his eyes and he didn't stop. He went after the unscathed Edward yet again and I just stood there, I didn't try to stop him because I knew if I did he would keep coming back. He ran towards Edward at top speed.

" Come one dog are you really that stupid, your going to get yourself killed. " Edward said amusingly. Jacob jumped at Edward again and went for his throat but Edward got out of the way. He ran to stand beside me. " Bella hes not going to stop, he knows this will end him and he doesn't care, he would rather be dead then be without you." Edward whispered. Then I felt guilt Rush over me, he must feel how I felt when Edward left me. The gaping hole in my chest, he has that pain because of me. Then at the end of the field I seen a broken person, he has the same expression that I had on my face when Edward left. He stood at the edge of the clearing gazing into my eyes, right then I seen a tear fall from his muzzle and he began to run towards Edward who was standing 3 feet away from me. He wasn't going to stop. " I cant save him Bella " Edward whispered knowing I was dieing inside. " I have to kill him or hes going to kill you once I turn you ." Then I could feel tears filling my eyes.

" I understand... " The tears were now flowing over my eyelids and only my cheeks. Edward ran towards Jacob and Jacob jumped at him, it was all over, Jacob hit the ground with a thud barely breathing while Edward stood with his back towards me with his hand covered in blood. I stood where I was, Jacob morphed back into his human form, I was standing meters away and I could hear Jacobs faint sentense.

" I will always love you Bells ." And he closed his eyes and drifted into death, his chest stopped rising and falling. Edward moved to stand beside me.

" It's over Bella, i know it was hard for you but it had to be this way." He put his hands around me and pulled me close to him. He kissed the back of me neck as the tears streamed down my face.


	2. Chapter 2 the deal

We were still standing in the meadow, we didn't speak until the tears stopped flowing down my face. "It's all my fault," I whispered to Edward, who was still holding me.

"Bella, it's not your fault, you couldn't have stopped him he would have just kept on going until he killed me, or he would have killed you. I wasn't going to let that happen," Edward said softly in my ear.

"It is my fault, if I wouldn't have went crawling to him when you...left this would have never happened." I sadly remembered the pain he caused me; and I gave that I gave that pain to Jacob and, instead of going to him and comforting him like Edward did to me, I let him die, I let him die of a broken heart.

"Shh, Bella. Don't think like that, there was no other way." I knew he was right, there was no way I was going to live without Edward. If we would of just left Jacob, he would of found us later and he, along with Sam and the rest of the pack, would of killed the both of us. There was really no other way. I broke off the topic and began to think about the revenge that the pack would have. Wouldn't they come after Edward? Panic began to set in; they would be here any minute and Edward and I were just standing here!

"Edward, Sam" He cut me off.

"Bella, they're not coming," He said, trying to calm me, but the stress wasn't gone.

"Why aren't they coming? Wouldn't they want revenge or something?" I asked with confused eyes. I peered up at his beautiful, golden eyes and they were reassuring.

"They knew it was going to happen, and they already tried to talk to the dog... I mean Jacob, they knew there was no other way for us. But, currently, they're just thinking about it. They may come later, but they're not coming now." I knew he was right. After all, he can read peoples thoughts like he reads an open book.

"What will happen when you turn me? Won't they come because of the treaty?"I asked sadly

"Yes, they will come after us if we're here. We will have to go far away. We won't be able to come back for a long time, well, not until they're gone or dead." It was getting dark and Esme would be worrying about us. "Shall we go home?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, there's no point in staying here." I looked down at the lifeless body and I felt the tears returning to my face . Edward pulled me onto his back and he began to run. As we passed Jacob, I could see something shimmer in his hand. It was a ring. "Edward! Jacob was going to propose! But I'm already married!" I said confused. He ran faster, the forest was a blur.

"He thought that, if he proposed, you would say yes and you would leave me." Edward let out a soft chuckle because he knew I wouldn't say yes to him. I was still hurting because, no matter what Edward said, I would always know that I had caused Jacob's death. "Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Time heals all wounds," I replied simply. Edward let out a sigh and his voice became shaky and upset.

"I'm sorry for what I did Bella. I don't think you could ever forgive me for that, and I don't expect you to," He said in a reassuring voice.

"I forgive you, and I love you." Whenever he was away from me the hole in my chest would rip open again, he knows he caused me so much pain but I forgive him and as long as hes here to hold me together I will be ok. Before I knew it, we were at the Cullens' house. We walked through the door and everyone looked at us.

"I thought you were going to turn her in the meadow!" Rosalie exclaimed with a sarcastic look. I knew she didn't like the idea of me becoming a vampire, but I wasn't going to change my mind. I was on her good side, but I wasn't really her friend. Edward shot Rosalie a angry glance and she immediately left the room.

"Good thing I didn't turn you! You almost forgot about the other part of the deal!" Edward said trying to change the subject. I immediately turned beat red.

"I don't want to," I lied miserably, he knew I was lying because I was the worst liar inthe world. He swept me up into his arms and carried my up into his room. He threw me on his bed that was lined with roses and we had one of the best nights of are lives.

The next morning

I woke up on Edwards bed wrapped in a blanket, I had no clothes on and Edward wasn't in the room. I sat up and saw my clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. There was a small note on top of all of my clothes.

Dear Bella, meet me in the meadow as soon as you get up. We still have to finish the deal. Love you. Edward

Then I remembered what occurred there the other day. "Oh goodie just the place I want to be," I muttered to myself sarcastically. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, it was all quiet, no one was here. I ran out the door and my truck was sitting there. Edward must have brought it here while I was sleeping. I jumped in the truck and began to drive away from the Cullen's house. I drove until I saw the edge of the forest, Alice's car was parked there. I got out of my truck and began to walk into the forest and towards the meadow. I was a little lost, but I knew where I was sort of headed. It took a little while, but I finally reached the meadow. All of the Cullen's were there.

"Bella come over here!" Alice hollered and waved me over. As I walked, I glanced at Edward. I looked around and Jacobs body was gone, The pack probably came and got him and gave him a proper burial, I wouldn't let this bother me there was no other way. I began to speak quietly trying to forget what took place there the other day.

"Hi everyone. What's all this about?" I asked dumbly, and then I realized everyone was smiling besides Rosalie. I was going to be turned! I began to feel scared, but Edward stepped towards me.

"Remember the other part of the deal Bella?" Edward asked in his soft,velvety voice. "But Edward, the treaty..." I said slowly.

"Its ok, I took care of it!" Alice gestured towards a group of suitcases. We were leaving. Edward picked me up and he began to run. We were running away from Forks, away from are old lives, away from everyone and everything. We were out of the forest and saw Emmett's jeep sitting there. We all jumped in and Emmett began to drive.

"To Alaska!" Edward said, I knew that, as soon as we arrived there, Edward would turn me and we would all live together. I hope...


	3. Chapter 3 a new fait

As we drove Edward was sitting beside me and holding me against his stone cold chest.

"Bella this is the start of are new life, a new beginning for all of us, we have done this many times but it will be different because you're going to be part of are family'" Emmet rambled on. "of course once your a newborn were going to go hunting with the whole group up in Alaska." He said excitedly.

"And maby after the hunt we can all get together after the hunt and play some baseball ", I added happily. Just think in a few hours I would begin my transformation and I would be a beautiful creature, I won't me a lamb amongst the lions anymore I will be one of the loins.

"Bella It might be good for you to have a good nights sleep after all it might be the last time you can sleep," Alice went on. "It's going to be great hunting together, were going to have so much fun!" After Alice spit out that last sentence I began to drift off to sleep, Edward started humming my lullaby. MY face was against his sholder and all i could hear was the wonderful lullaby as I drifted off to sleep. I awoke in the meadow, The sky was a hazy read and all I seen was dark figures coming from the trees, these figures were wearing cloaks, black cloaks...

"Bella RUN!" I herd an all to familiar voice com from behind me, when I turned around all I seen was Jacob black standing there fending off 2 cloaked figures. " BELLA GET OUT OF HERE! " I knew it was a dream because Jacob was dead and there was no way he could be alive. I obeyed the Jacob in my dreams and ran. I tried to run but everywhere I turned the cloaked figures were all around me. One grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows of the trees. The figure took the cloak off and the cloaked women was ME! It was like a reflection of myself but it didn't look right, the 'reflection' of me had deep red eyes and had dark bruise like circled under the eyes... Then I realized that was me as a vampire and I was one of the voultri... I was all of the sudden in the place of my 'reflection' and the human me was gone. I stood up, with my deep red eyes and my black cloak and I walked towards the clearing, there the other voultri members held down Jacob and I went for his throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", I awoke screaming! Gasping for air.

"Bella! BELLA are you ok! did I hurt you!" Edward said frantically. I took a deep breath in and I exhaled.

"No you didn't hurt me and ya, I think I'm ok", I said with a shaky voice.

"What happened?" Alice said frantically.

"It was just a bad dream sorry if I scared anyone." I knew I would never become one of the voultri, Edward would never let me do that... would he? No he wouldn't he would rather die then join them. Edward hugged me closer but I was still shaking, not from my dream from the cold air. We were getting on a plane to fly to Alaska now. As we boarded the plain I noticed Jasper's eyes, they were completely black, he hasn't hunted and going into a steal cylinder with a whole bunch of people isn't a good idea for him, Edward was keeping a really close eye on him, reading his thoughts to see if he should intervene or restrain Jasper. We were seated, me closest to the Isle, Edward in the middle and Jasper had the window seat. We were all getting comfortable when Edward quickly picked up his head and so did Jasper. I scanned the aircraft to see what they were looking at and there in the front seat was a young girl, about 6 or 7 sitting less then a meter from Jasper's face.

" Jasper get ahold of yourself", I herd Emmett say from behind us but Jasper was lost in thought staring at this young girls neck. Edward then kicked Jasper's led to get him out of the trance.

" Sorry... I cant help it I just want to..." He trailed off.

" I know Jasper, it's ok I understand but try to get ahold of yourself. " Edward said calmly. I sat back, I was still tired I dident get a full sleep because of my bad dream but I was scared to fall asleep again, I don't know what other dreams I will have if I sleep. Me and Edward sat in silence, he was concentrating on Jasper's thoughts to see if he needed help so i kept quiet. Beofre I knew it we landed in Alaska, there was a thick layr of ice covering everything. As soon as the passengers were alloud off of the plain Jasper was the first one out, he couldn't stand another minute in that plane with those people. Me and Edward walked out together.

" How bad was he?" I asked wondering.

" Another second and he would of been at that girls throat, he thought she was the best smelling human he has ever incountered, I personally like you more". He locked his lips and flashed me a smile and I giggled. Once I stepped foot off the plain we walked strait to a nearby house. Everyone walked in and we were greeted by another family of vampires. There family was fairly small, they all introduced themselves one by one there was a female with brown curly hair, her name was Jessie, then there was another female but she looked a bit older and her name was Marie she had black wavy hair, Then there were two males, they were both quite tall and skinny, one had blonde curly hair and his name was Mike and the other had Short red hair and his name was Tony.

" Welcome to are home " Marie said to me, I seen the look in her eyes she wanted to kill me the minute I walked in the door but her eyes were the same golden color as the rest of the Cullen's.

" Hi Jessie I haven't seen you in what 80 years! " Roslee began to say.

" Yeah I just came up here to live with them I was sick of being part of the voultri" Jessie began to say. " Ofcorse I dident kill any humans that's why I left" she began to giggle and she looked at me with a bright smile. The two boys were shying away from me, probably because they didn't want to snap my neck off by accident.

" Everyone this is Bella, We will be making her a newborn tonight! " Alice said happily. Everyone cheered even the boys because they knew after they herd that they wouldn't accidentally kill me.

" That's wonderful! shes doing it on her own free will right?" Marie said cautiously.

" Yes, she wants to be one of us. we are married." Edward held out my hand and showed them the ring. The two women began gazing at the ring. After the introductions they gave me a tour of there house, there were no beds there wasent even a fridge. I knew I wouldn't need any of this stuff by morning tomorrow. " Bella you want to come and talk to me outside for a minute?" Edward said, all the vampires in the room began talking at super high speed, as we walked out of the room Edward turned around and winked at the vampires in the room. We then stepped outside.

" Ok what was all that about? " I said cautiously.

" Its time to turn you", He said with a wide smile. " I wanted to do it in private so we could be alone..." It was freezing outside but I didn't care! I was ready to become a vampire! A newborn!

" Well if you want to turn me you have to catch me first!" I said jokingly as I started to run out into the darkness of the night, I was standing there in the pitch black I couldn't see anything only the faint light with 9 heads peering through the living room window. Then I herd a noise coming from behind me. There was a great growl and Edward was standing with his back to mine.

" Get away, I'm turning her right now there's no reason to kill anyone! " Edward began to protest. Then a soft voice mused from the darkness.

" A deals a deal boy, she was supposed to be turned by the time we check up on you guys. Its too late " I felt a rush of air escape my lungs as I was being carried, but I wasn't being byEdward, it was a member of the voultri.


	4. Chapter 4 Newborn

Where was he taking me? I opened my eyes and the ground was blurred under his feet.

"LET GO OF HER!" I herd Edward holler in the distance, I knew he was running after us. After I regained the air in my lungs I could feel the vampires arm tighten around my waste. I raised my hand trying to pound at his chest.

"Put me down!" I screamed. " Please let me go." The man didn't listen, he just tightened his grip around my waste and he kept on running, I looked to my left and Edward was running right beside us.

"Let go of her!" He yelled once again.

"Now why would I do that she just smells so tasty..." He said, a shiver ran down my spine and I could feel all blood escaping from my face, then I realized the vampire that was carrying me was going to take me to Italy, and they were going to kill me in that room. The man was much bigger then Edward, he was even bigger then Emmett.

"You're not going to kill her," Edward whispered, Then all of the sudden I hit the ground with a harsh thud, I was a bit dazed for a moment and the voultri member was standing inches away from me, he smelled of death. I heard a fierce roar come from behind me and I glanced back, It was Edward. I was in between them both, there's no way Edward could kill this vampire. Then I herd the snow crunch behind us. When I looked back the rest of the Cullen's and the family of 4 were standing there ready to fight all except for Jessie. She began to yell out in a cheerful tone to the voultri member.

"John I haven't seen you since I left the voultri!" She sang out, everyone looked at her including me in shock.

"Hello Jessie, good to see you but I'm here on other business..." He said in a harsh tone, then I noticed Jessie step forward and past me.

"Come on John I thought we were together.." She said in a playful tone, she began to walk forward and touch his face, right then he closed his red eyes.

"I, I have to do this, they will kill me if I return empty handed..." He said sadly.

"Then don't go back sweetie," She began to say, as soon as she said sweetie everyone became loose and calm and completely surprised, probually from Jasper's powers, Johns eyes flew open.

"I cant, I have to live the life of a normal vampire, my orders were to bring this week and frail human back to Italy." He said sadly, from what I could see John was debating with the thought.

"You can live like us, it doesn't have to be like this." Emmett began to say, John was really thinking about this. It looked like he was giving in, he snapped his eyes shut again. Edward came up behind me and picked my up off of the cold ground and cradled me in his arms. John let out a sigh.

"Fine I will stay, but whats so important about this human anyways." He said curiously looking into my eyes. "How can you resist her sweet scent," He took a step towards me, Emmett stepped in between John and me. Jessie rubbed Johns face once again and calmed him. He stood completely still. Emmett crossed his arms like he was some mort of body gaurd.

"She's married to Edward here, he was going to turn her into one of us tonight before you interrupted." Emmett began to say. "She would of begun her transformation by now!". He was getting mad now.

"But why? Why would she want to be devoted to a life full of shame?" He began to ask Edward.

"Because me and Edward love each other, I want to spend eternity with him..." I began to say quietly.

"Ah I see, that's what I had to do to be with Jessie, too bad she ditched me with the rest of the voultri." He began to say while giving Jessie a disgusted look, she began to look at him with pain filled eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted a better life, but you couldn't leave, I had to go I couldn't kill another human.." She began to say, John then looked at her with shock.

"So you would rather move up here and hunt a bunch of penguins!?" he said with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes, if it means not killing any people then I'm happy with penguins, sure there feathers get in the way but once you get pased that there not half bad." Jessie let out a chuckel and everyone began to laugh, I even felt Edward laugh a little.

"So John are you going to stay and live the life of a good vampire?" Alice asked him with hope.

"I will stay, but if the voultri come looking for me we have to make a plan because they will come for me." He began to say. "like I said, they will kill me, I understand that one of you can see into the future?" he glanced at everyone and stopped at Alice. " It's you who can see the future." He said happily.

"How did you know?" Alice said in a musical tone.

"You people are not the only ones who have powers you know" He said, then he gave me a wink. One minute he was going to carry me off to the voultri for me to be killed and now hes acting like nothing ever happened, I swear once I'm a newborn I'm going to rip his head off! "I can see others abilities, I can also copy those abilities if I wanted to." He said with a proud look on his face. " Now Alice if you allow me to copy yours I can see when the voultri are coming myself." He began to say.

"Ok fine." Alice said, he took a step towards Alice, past me and Edward and placed a hand on her forehead, right then Alice's eyes lit up and she stumbled back but Jasper caught her before she hit the ground. "That felt wired." She said in a daze. John winced and he put on the face Alice always had when she seen her visions.

"It worked." He said triumphantly.

"Good now you wont have to bug me every day to ask if there coming or not!" Alice said in her musical voice. Then John began to speak to me.

"Bella im sorry for what I did, I will live the good life and I understand what your going through, I have been there, when I met Jessie we fell in love, she was of course a vampire and I was human, I convinced her to turn me a few years ago and it was great! After the pain you will love it!" He began to stay, I was starting to like him a bit better, now I knew he was part of the voultri he was only a few years old. I could understand that.

"Thanks, so I guess your not going to try to kill me now are you!" I began to joke, everyone started to laugh.

"Don't tempt me!" He began to Kid around "Well im sick of my old life, time to start a new one" John said as he threw off his cloak. "But you guys will have to help me, I don't know if I will be able to hold back my instincts." He began to say.

"We will help you hunny, don't worry." Jessie began to say, she grabbed his hand. Edward was still holding me in his iron clasp. Everyone ran back to the small house, John was close behind me and Edward because he was almost faster then Edward, I still didn't feel safe around him because I knew he wanted to kill me more then anyone in the house. We finally reached the front steps of the small house and me and Edward entered first, he carried me up to a small room with a green couch in it and set me down. I was freezing.

"Bells, it's OK now hes going to start a new like just like Jessie did." He began to comfort me. "Man there are so many interruptions, every time I'm about to turn you something happens!" My angel began to say in a frustrated tone.

"Well why don't you turn me now!" I said happily, them Alice ran through the door.

"Bella, here's a blanket for you to warm up" She said happily as she threw a thick blanket at me. Then she skipped out of the room and shut the door to give me and Edward some privacy. He came and sat beside me, I placed my head on his sholder and let out a deep sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Edward said in a whisper.

"Oh nothing, I'm just so sick of all of these interruptions." I said quickly, before I could spit another word out his cold lips pressed against mine. He pulled away slowly.

"Do you want to do it right now..." he asked in a whisper.

"I have been ready ever since the dance at are old school in Forks, please just bite me." I said with a giggle and a smile.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with the half smile I loved so much. Then he got up and stood in front of me. He began to hum my lullaby as he walked to the end of the room and turned down the lights so I could just see him. He walked towards me with something in his hand, my angel stopped humming and began to speak.

"I love you Bella, and I will always love you, never forget that.." He whispered in my ear. Then he sat beside me and clipped something around my wrist, it was my bracelet with the two charms that I recognized, a crafted wolf and a crystal heart, once I seen the wolf I remembered Jacob, when Edward left he was the only one I could be around to feel normal again, he was the only one who could make me feel whole... I snapped out of my thoughts and I realized there was another charm added to my bracelet, the charm was a golden moon.

"Edward this is beautiful..." I began to say.

"I crafted it myself, I thought it was appropriate for the occasion." He said while rubbing my thigh. I put the bracelet on and I placed my head on his sholder. Edward turned and started to kiss my face gingerly and started to move to the side of my neck. "Bella, this will hurt.. but it will all be over before you know it..." He said slowly.

"I know, please just bite me." I said quietly. I wasn't even nervous anymore, I just wanted to be with him, forever. I felt his lips slowly open and his teeth were millimeters from my throat, he let his mouth hang open and he began to move his teeth closer and closer to my neck, he let out a cool breath that gave me goose bumps, finally he then bit into my neck. I could feel my blood turning into a fiery lava right around the skin by his mouth, my whole body was burning in a matter of seconds. Edward took his teeth out of my neck and held me close. I could feel blood streaming down the side of my kneck so I raised my hand to stop the flow. Edward squeezed me tighter to his chest and tried to comfort me.

"Its ok Bella, it will be over in a bit," I could feel his iron grip tighten around me. The pain was almost unbearable. I herd a loud scream and I then realized the scream was my own.

"Bella do you want me to go get Carlisle?" Edward said frantically, I was still clinging to his shirt.

"Yes please!" I yelled out in agony, as soon as I said that Edward placed me down on the couch and ran to go get him, I was laying there in pain, it felt like lighting your blood on fire while it still coursed through your veins. Carlisle and Edward both entered the room and I could see the pain and worry on Edwards face, he hated seeing me in so much pain.

"Bella, how do you feel? " Carlisle asked me, he began to check my vital signs.

"It feels like fire coursing through my veins!" I let out another scream, I looked around the room and I seen everyone standing there, Edward ran over and knelt beside the couch, he tried to comfort me but it was no use, the pain was horrible. He rubbed my face, his cold hand felt good against my burning skin.

"Bella Carlisle is going to put you under," I herd Edward murmer in my ear then I realized the pain stopped, I wasn't awake and I began to drift off to sleep. I was in the meadow again but it was sunny this time.

"Bella how could you?" a voice began to speak, I looked around and Jacob was there. "How could you become one of them!" He began to get angry.

"Jacob your dead this is all just a dream," I began to say. Then I seen pain run across his face.

"Yeah so, answer my question, how could you become one of them!" He was furious.

"I have to be with Edward Jake, please just get out of my head!" I yelled at him, I seen him cringe.

"Fine, ill leave, but remember my body may be gone but my soul is still around, this may be a dream but I'm really here, well my soul is really here, by Bella, maby we will see eachother again one day." He then turned around and left the meadow. I herd someone call my name but it wasn't from my dream, soon the meadow was gone and I was back in that small room with Edward holding me.

"Edward, where am I?" I asked.

"Your in Alaska silly." I could hear him say with a relieved voice, I could hear everyone talking, I wasn't in pain anymore, was it already over?

"Bella your almost done, you will become a complete newborn in a few moments." I herd Carlisle say. I could feel my heart starting to slow, Edward sat me up and he placed his ear against my chest to listen to the last beat. My skin was hard and cold and I felt my senses sharpen, I could smell everything as soon as the last beat left my heart I felt wonderful. I looked outside and it was light out, it took all night for my transformation into a newborn?

"Bella how do you feel? " I herd Carlisle ask, I got up off the couch with little effort and I realized how different I felt.

"I feel different.." I began to say, I walked out of the room and went into the hallway, there I looked into the mirror that was propped on the wall and I seen a beautiful women, it was me... I was beautiful! Edward came up and held me close to his body. Both of are reflections looked so good together, it looks like I belong with him now. I couldn't stop staring at are complexion's. Emmett's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Finally, we can all hunt together, we should go tonight." He said happily, I turned away from the mirror and I looked up at Edward. I felt an ache in the back of my throat, I could smell blood, and it smelled wonderfull...

"Time to get some blood in your system Bella," Alice said. I turned back to the mirror and I seen my vampire family proudly standing behind me, I wasn't a lamb anymore I was finally a lion.


	5. Chapter 5 Thrill of the hunt

Edward ripped my eyes from the mirror and twisted me around. I looked down at my clothes and they were stained with blood, that's what I smelled. He looked deep into my black eyes and I looked into his golden eyes. "Are you ready to learn how to hunt?" Emmett asked in a cheerful tone.

"I will be teaching her how to hunt," Roslee walked forward, I was shocked she was going to teach me, after all she hated the idea of me becoming a vampire. Edward left my side and Roslee came and stood beside me."It's OK your going to be learning from the best," She gave me a wink and walked out the door. Maby she was ok with me becoming a vampire now.

"Where will we be hunting tonight?" I herd Alice ask.

"We can go north, there are some seals and penguins there for the beginners and there are a few polar bears out there for the experienced," Marie began to say. By 'beginers' I think she meant me and John, he has never hunted animals before and he was probably used to his pray walking through the door of that building. I could see his eyes become a darker shade of red he really needed to feed.

"Well Bella it's time for your lesson," Roslee sang out in a cheerful tone. "first things first you have to get used to the speed, why don't you try challenging Edward to a race?" She suggested, I was still just getting a hang of walking and she wanted me to run! I would be lucky if I didn't trip over my own two feet!

"Come on Bella I bet I could beat you!" Edward said teasingly. He walked out the front door and I fallowed. I stepped out in the sun for the first time as a vampire and I loved it. I seen Edward standing there at the steps of the house sparkling like the angel he was.

" I don't know Edward..." I said wondering if he understood that I was afraid of embarassing myself.

"Don't worry Bells you will be fine, lets see whose faster shall we?" He said smiling at me.

"FINE! I guess I have no choice..." I let out a short sigh and took a spot beside Edward. Emmett began to could down.

"3,2,1 GO!" As soon as he yelled go I immediately took off in a amazing speed, what a rush! I could feel Edward pass me but I dident care! I was right behind me and I ran even fast we without any exhaustion, the snowy ground was disappearing beneath my feet. I caught up to Edward and we were running side by side.

"You're really fast Bells, I'm surprised you can even keep up with me" Then Edward stopped dead in his tracks, as soon as I realized he stopped I also stopped. He walked over to where I was standing. We stood together, from where we stood the ice ended and an ocean started. It was beautiful, the sun was just peeking over the horizon and the sky lit up in beautiful reds and oranges. Edward moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to his chest. I could feel is lips press agents my stone cold neck. "It's time to hunt the others will me here any second," As soon as he spit out the last word I herd the snow behind us lift. I didn't have to look back to see who it was.

"Ok we will pair off, Edward and Emmett will go after some polar bears, me and Bella will look for some smaller game and Alice and Jasper will go together and I geuss the family of 4, oh excuse me 5 will go off and make there own hunting team." She began to start talking again but Edward cut her off.

"Excuse me Roslee but I would really like if I could come along with you and Bella, I want to be there for her first taste of blood." He said eagerly.

"Of coarse, I understand, So Emmett will you take John then and teach him how to hunt?" Roslee said remembering John was also going to be new at this.

"Sure thing, but if he can't handle the big game I'm going to send him to find you guys." He let out a laugh and looked at John. "I'm sure he can handle himself though." He said recognizing John was almost 2 times bigger then him.

"Then we will start the hunt!" Alice bellowed and ran off with Jasper towards a few ice flows. Roslee began to walk forward, almost right off the edge of the ice.

"We will go this way," She pointed towards a few holes in the ice where some seals were lounging around. We began to casually walk over and I could hear each animals blood pump through there bodies, my mouth began to water and I took an extra step towards them but Roslee grabbed my arm."Hold on there, you have to have a proper lesson before going after them, you don't want to scare them off do you?" She asked me. She let go of my arm and I stood in one place.

"No i guess not." I sighed. Roslee began educating me about how I should approach the animal but it was hard to listen with my mouth filling with venom.

"OK Bella did you get all of that?" She asked me, I wasn't really listening the the lesson I was to detracted so she repeated herself. "OK, I said always approach the animal from the side, you will be fast enough to catch the animal before it can get away, never go from behind because as soon as they sense you coming they will run, the key is to be fast enough to catch them and be able to deliver the bite without the animal attacking you, and before you bite break its kneck so it can't move around as much" She said quickly, I remembered what she said and I began to walk towards the seals that were still sun bathing and unaware of my presence. It all came naturally to me I began to run at top speed and I jumped at the largest seal that was there, the animal put up a fight put I snapped its neck and sunk my teeth into its neck, the blood began to flo into my mouth and the ache in my throat was disappearing, it felt so good to feel the blood run down my throat. As the animal was becoming completely drained of blood I seen Edward go after another seal near by, he jumped on the animal, snapped its neck and began to drink. Roslee was still standing in her original spot waiting for something.

"Roslee what are you waiting for?" I yelled. "There all going to get away of you don't get over here!" , after I was done yelling I jumped on another seal and repeated the process.

"I don't like seal I'm waiting for a polar bear to walk by." As soon as she said that I realized she wasn't kidding, I raised my head from my kill and seen the biggest polar bear in the distance. " Perfect..." Roslee murmured to herself but I could barely hear it. She began to run and she attacked the bears side, the bear stood up and began to try to fight Roslee off but she kept on ripping at his side. Edward payed no attention to this Hes probably seen it a million times but I was awe-struck to see her strength. She finally brought down the bear and Peirced it's neck and began to drink, Edwards velvety voice made me face him.

"Don't worry you can go after a bear of you would like Bells," He said in a serous voice. "Just don't get hurt." He said slowly. I didn't want to go after a bear yet! or... did I?

" Maby later, right now I'm kind of full." I said to him, the ache in my throat was gone, for now. I walked towards Edward and there was a speck of blood on his cheek, I reached up and wiped it off with my stone cold finger and wiped it on my already blood stained shirt.

"So, what do you think Bella?" Edward asked me in his musical voice.

"It's great Edward! We have to go hunting every weekend!" I said joyfully, I loved the thrill, the blood and being able to share this whole thing with Edward. It was amazing.

"Hold on there, we don't want to run out of food do we?" He said as he took a step towards me. He sat down and patted the ground beside him for me to come and sit, he seen the dissapointment in my eyes that we couldent go every weekand and he let out a laugh. Once I sat beside him he pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips agents mine, I took my hands and tangled my fingers in his hair. He didn't hold back, he kissed me with all the passion he had in him and so did I, we didn't have to hold back anymore. The moon was out now and it glowed a beautiful golden colour. I could hear waves crashing against a set of rocks that were at the shoreline where we were just sitting a meter away. Edward broke out of the kiss and held me closer, he begun to hum my lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6 Nice night, bad morning

We were sitting on the shore gazing at the golden moon, it was gold because it was a new moon, its beautiful color reflected off the oceans surface. Edward held me closer and the humming stopped. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered...

"I love you Bella..." And he kissed the mark he left me on my neck and I closed my eyes. We sat there peacefully, until I smelled the scent. My eyes flung open to see a little boy walk by with his parent's. My mouth filled with venom. I shot out of Edwards lap and started to walk towards the young bot only to be stopped my Edward's grip on my arm. "Bella snap out of it!" He yelled at me and I turned around to see his harsh eyes lock with mine. I finally realized what I almost did.

"Oh my god, I was going to kill him!" I let out in a wisper so the family couldent hear. He pulled me close to him and hugged me tight.

"It's ok Bella, it happens with all newborns, don't worry there tourists they will be gone tomorrow." He said quickly. He was right, there were only really vampires that lived up here all the humans were tourists. They picked a bad place to visit they could get themselves killed. I clamped to Edwards shirt trying to mask the scent of the humans with his smell, it worked. I inhaled his scent and we slowly walked away from the family. Once we were out of sight we began to run back to the small house where everyone else would be waiting.

"Edward never let me get that close to killing someone ever again..." I whimpered.

"Don't worry Bells we will be up here until we know your ready to be around humans." He said soothingly. We entered the house and everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmett was playing a game on the T.V and Jasper was coaching him through the controls. The two boys that lived there before we came along were having a staring contest and Alice was picking out come clothing. As soon as we entered everyone gave us there full attention.

"Bella you did really good for your first hunting trip!" Emmett said gladly, he stood up and walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah you did really good, next time you should try going after a bear!" Roslee cheered me on, she seemed to like me alot better now that I wasn't so weak.

"Hey Bella do you want to go up into are room?" He said giving me a hint. I immediately caught on and so did everyone else in the room, I was so embarrassed and I stared at my feet.

"Whoot! Whoot!" Emmett yelled out at the top of his lungs, now I was REALLY embarrassed, Edward shot him a playful glance. He took my hand and led me to the room, as soon as I was away from everyone besides Edward I wasn't Embarased. I looked around and I seen are old bed that was left back in Forks.

"Edward how did you get this here!" I rang out cheerfully looking at the beautiful bed.

"I got Alice to go back and get it while you were still dreaming when Carlisle put you under." He said happily.

"But I was only out for a day!" I said surprised. Well Alice is a pritty fast worker. I sat down on the bed while Edward reached to close the door. He dimmed the lights and he walked towards me. I slid further onto the bed and he layed beside me. He leaned over and kissed my lips. He was still being careful with me, I guess he forgot that I was now one of him so I had to give him a little reminder, I began to weave my fingers through his hair and I pulled him closer, his and my tounge met. Next thing I knew He was unbuttoning my shirt and I was trying to do his, we escaped under the covers and had the most wonderful night, it was even better then the time in forks because he dident have to hold back. In the back of my mind I was praying no one could hear us.

**The next morning**

We couldent sleep after we had sex so we sat up talking until we seen the sun come up over the horizon through the window. He held me close under the covers as we watched the sun rise. I got up and walked towards the door, I opened the door a crack to see a fresh pair of cloths sitting in front of the door. I grabed them and pulled them into the room.

"Bella last night was amazing!" Edward said with a huge smile.

"Yeah not having to be so careful with me has its advantages." I said in a happy tone. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room while Edward fallowed behind be in his yesterdays clothing. When I came to the mirror in the hallway I stopped to only see mt reflection, My eyes were a deep gold color that matched Edwards perfectly, He stood behind me.

"Come on we better meet the others downstairs,"Edward said as he pulled me close to his chest. We walked down the stairs only to see everyone staring at us, even Carlisle was staring.

"Wow you guys must of had fun last night!" Jasper said.

"Yeah no kidding I'm surprised you two didn't break the bead or put a hole it the wall!" Emmett teased. I began to get completely embarrassed again. I herd edward begin to laugh and I shot him a harsh glance, as soon as he seen me look at him he shut up and stared at his feet. He was trying so hard not to laugh because he knew Emmett's comment was so true.

"Guys please stop with the teasing!" I said furiously. Emmett just kept on going with the comments though.

"Next time could you guys keep it down the people next to us probually thought someone was getting murdered over here!" Emmett said. That WAS IT! He hit the last nerve I ran out of the house and ran twards the sun, I could hear Edward say something to Emmett.

"Thanks alot Emmett do you want her to hate you? I could make jokes about you remember I can see all of your thoughts." I stopped running to listen in on the conversation.

"OK! ok I will stop bugging her, you know im just kidding around!" He said sadly. "Please bring her back here I want to apologize..." I was surprised, Edward began to speak again.

" If you want to apologize you can go find her and do it yourself." He said furiously. I herd Emmett get up from his spot and he begun to walk towards the door, I ran away from the house before he reached the door. I went to where we hunted last night, I stood there waiting for him to come and find me.

"Hey Bella..." A voice came from behind me. "Look I'm sorry for bugging you back there, I came to apologize..." He said shyly, i knew this apology thing wasn't the thing he was best at. "I'm sorry Bella please forgive me?" He said sadly. I debated for a moment then I spoke.

"I forgive you Emmett, dont worry about it." I winked at him and skipped off happily. Once I was back at the house Edward was standing there waiting for me. I walked over to him and hugged his waste while he put his arms around me. Then John came into the room.

"Hey everyone." He said sadly.

"Whats wrong John?" Jessie said while she started to walk towards him.

"I have something I need to confess..." He began. "This is really bad!'' he said. "It's about my past decisions and its going to affect everyone in this room..." Everyone gave him there full attention and we stared, waited for what he was going to say.


	7. Chapter 7 the secret

He finally began to speak. "Before I came here I went to your old town, Forks..." He went on. "Well... The voultri said if I dident return with Bella they would come looking for me..." He said disappointed in himself.

"Oh my god..." I let out in a wisper, next thing I knew I was clinging to Edwards shirt. I realized Forks was the first place they would go, if they found the wolf pack, or even worse charlie.

"Bella let him finish," Edward whispered in my ear. I immediately shut up and gave him my full attention.

"Don't worry, we have time before they show up, I told them it might take me a while, when I arrived in Forks I was going to slaughter most of the town, but I put it off and concentrated on my order, the first thing I remembered was Bella's Father was the chief, I asked around and found his location and I asked him where you went, he wasn't very willing so I said I was a friend of the Cullen's... and well he told me you were here..." He bagan to say with shame filled eyes. I could tell he was completely mad at himself for what he did. "The last location that they knew where I was located was Forks, they will be looking there first..."

"When do you think they will arrive there?" I asked anxously, Edward could feel me starting to tense up and he pulled me closer.

"They will be there in less then a day." He said being able to see the future.

"Why cant we just go there and lie to him and tell him that I was turned before you get there?" I asked John anxiously.

"I cant, there's another member added to the voultri, this women can see are pasts, she can see everything including when I arrived here and seen you as a human..." He went on. "There is no way to lie to them, as soon as they realized I was lieing they would kill us all..." He snapped shut his now golden eyes and began to think. I knew we would have to go back to Forks, we would have to defend the wolf clan no matter how badly Edward didn't want to, and as soon as we arrived wouldn't Sam and the wolf pack kill us for revenge? All these thoughts were racing through my head.

"I have an idea!" Alice rang out. "Why dont we get are own clan together and fight off these voultri members?" She asked.

"It would be a tough fight but if we do go through with this we are going to need to get alot more people..." Emmett concluded.

"Well everyone up here is basically a vampire, I don't think we will have a problem putting a clan together..." Edward said out loud.

"Then its settled, we shall put a clan together and fight of the voultri!" Emmett rang out. It's going to be next to an impossible battle if Aro is involved. I thought of who else could help us... Then it came to me!

"I know who else will help us." I said out in a murmur, everyone looked at me and I begun to speak. "The wolf clan..." Everyone looked at me in shock, I knew it was a dumb thought but if they were to hear that Forks is going to be attacked by a bunch of bad vampires they would have no choice, they would have to help... Edward began to speak, his velvety voice suprised me.

"Bella knows what shes talking about, they will have to help us otherwise all of Forks will be killed including them." Edward said in a sereous tone.

"We must start gathering up some more vampires to join us." Roslee practically yelled out.

"Yes, Aro will be getting together an army of his own, he knows that were not going to go without a fight... Hes still deciding on a few people that will join him... It's still a little unclear but it looks like hes going to have about 23 members of the voultri come along.." He said, Alice was getting annoyed, she liked delivering the visions but now John was playing that role. "Alice I can tell you are quite annoyed." He said, Alice shot a glance at him. "It's ok, I don't need your power anymore." He said, he began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you off to?" I asked him in a curoius tone.

"Well someone has to gather the other members of are group, theres only 13 of us at the moment and im guessing theres only a few in the wolf clan." He said while a shiver ran down his spine, he dident even want to be near the wolves because he knew what they were capable of, her herd of the whole Victora incodent. "We will need double of what they have, I suspect there are more then enough willing vampires here who want to take down the voultri." He let out a soft chuckel before stepping out the door.

"Edward, they all have powers what if.." He placed a finger over my mouth.

"Don't worry about it Bella, remember we are going to have more members then Aro can get together, plus those smelly dogs will help us out.." He was crinkling his nose. "When we are there you are going to see what I mean about the smell." He let out a laugh. I didn't realize I was still clinging to his shirt, I released him and looked around the room. ?! How come I could hear them? _I cant wait to get my hands on Aro im going to rip his head off!_I herd Emmett say, or think... I was so confused! Jasper looked at me his eyes wer full of wonder, he could sense my panic. _Bella, can you hear me? _I herd him say, or think to me, I slowly nodded. His eyes all of the sudden widened and a huge smile broke across his face. _Bella! you can hear my thoughts! this is GREAT!_ He began to think to me, it was different though, I could only hear his thoughts. I looked to Alice. _Bella and me should go shopping before we go and attack the voultri, we have been up here for a few weeks now and we haven't even seen the mall!! _I herd her think. This was perfect! I looked up at Edward. _Oh great, now were going after the voultri... I wont let Bella get hurt!_ He thought to himself. He looked down at me.

"Bella what are you staring at?" He asked my suspiciously.

"I'm not going to get hurt Edward dont worry." He was in complete shock. I looked into his deep eyes. _How could she... She couldent...Did he really hear what i was thinking?! _He thought to himself. "And to answer your question yes I did hear your thoughts." I said happily. My fear was replaced with joy. A huge smile came across my face and Edward's eyes displayed signs of shock and joy.

"Oh Bella! This is great! This will really help us when were fighting the voultri!" Everyone was staring at us with confusion ritten all over there faces besides Jasper. Edward reminded me of an excited puppy, he was practically jumping out of his skin.

"What is going on?" Emmett said in confusion.

"Emmett, I just found out I can read peoples thoughts like Edward." I said while I gazed into Edward another time. I looked out at everyone and I continued to speak. "There's only one difference, your thoughts come to me one at a time unlike Edward who hears them all at the same time, I can also completely block your thoughts." I said happily. _Oh great another person who will beable to see what im thinking_, I herd Emmett think. I shot a glance at him, _Sorry, it just gets annoying not being able to keep anything private_... Edward and me both looked at each other and laughed. Now I had a way to bug him.

"So, when shall we Head off to forks to meet up with the wolves?" Jessie said directly to Carlisle.

"We will go once John's back with some more members, we will all leave together. Alice can you see when the voultri will be arriving in Forks?" As soon as Carlisle asked Alice she had a vision, her face looked worried, plane and blank like she wasn't Alice, I could see everything she was seeing. It was horrible...

"They will be there at noon tomorrow." She said sadly, I seen her vision and so did Edward. She seen that Aro was coming with the most powerful vampires he had, the wolves weren't there and it was just us, the Cullen's standing there along with the family of 4 and John... Alice shot me and Edward a glance, no one was going to help us.

"No ones coming..." Alice said out loud almost in a whisper. "We have to fight on are own..." Everyone's happy cheerful facial expressions was replaced with anger and worry. We were going to have to fight this on are own. The 13 of us was going to be taking on 24 powerful vampires...

"Well what are we going to do?" Emmett said as he folded his arms across his chest and plopped down in the sofa.

"I don't know... Maby the reason why I didn't see the wolves there is because we haven't asked them to help us yet..." She murmered. It was true, Alice could only see the future when someones mind was made up, the wolves had no clue what was going to take place tomorrow at noon. I herd Edward begin to think of a strategy, his voice in his mind was soothing...

"I got it!" Jasper said gladly. Everyone locked there eyes on him. "If we can make some newborns of are own..." Edward cut him off.

"OH NO! we will not make newborns of are own! Do you want to live through your past again!" Edward was practically yelling at the top of his lungs. _Jeez it was only a thought..._I herd Jasper think to himself. Edward was fuming now. His mind was racing with ways to snap Jasper's neck. _I can't believe he would even think of that! what the hell is his problem! _Edward stepped outside before he went through with his plan to snap Jasper's neck. I fallowed him outside.

"Edward it was just a thought, its ok he wasent going to really do that." I said trying to soothe his anger. He sat down on the front spep and I placed my hands on both of his shoulders.

"I know Bella but how could he even think of doing that! Subjecting others to a life of shame and quite possible death! What is his problem!" Edward wasn't going to calm down. He buried his head in his hands and let out a soft growl.

"Do you want to go for a run?" I asked him while taking my hands off of his shoulders. He lifted his head. _Yeah..._. He sprung up from the porch and we began to run. It was wonderful, running with him like this... We ran into the darkness with only the silver moonlight lighting the way.


	8. Chapter 8 A new creature

We ran to are favorite spot, the spot where I hunted for the first time. We slowed to a walk. I looked into Edwards eyes and they were beginning to become dark.

"Edward I think its time for you to hunt your eyes are quite dark" I said hoping he would hunt.

Yeah I suppose, you need to also." He placed his finger in my chin and lifted my head, he looked into my eyes. I noticed my throat was aching with thirst, I never noticed it before probably because I was to distracted...

"Shall we?" I said enthusiastically as I moved his hand from my chin.

"I'm sick of seals you want to try to get something a little bigger?" Edward asked me wondering what he meant, then I caught on, he wanted to go after a bear. Oh well I guess there's no reason to me scared after Emmett has no problem with them.

"Sure, why not!" I said cheerfully. Edwards mood immediately lightened up once I agreed to going after a bear. He let out a chuckel and he began to concentrate. _Bella, I'm going to communicate with you through my thoughts, this will be good practice for us because were going to need it_. I nodded my head once and we split, both going in two different directions. _Ok Bella, theres a bear about 20 yards away from you, he knows your there so ill come up and attack him from the side..._I seen him run twards the bear and he smacked into its side. As soon as the bear was down I ran over and sunk my teeth into its neck, it's blood was so sweet, better then penguin or seal, it was thick and luscious... Edward just sat back and waited. While I was feeding I seen him bolt off and he went after another bear, he snapped its neck and began to drink.

"Whoo! What a rush!" Edward yelled out, he was so happy to get out of the house and to be with me... Alone.

"Yeah, I like bear much more then the penguin." I began to say.

"The taste is really something..." Edward was in a really playful mood before I knew it he swept me up in his arms and he began to run, like old times before I was a vampire... Before I knew it we were back at are house, John was back and everyone was talking.

"We should be leaving soon, its almost midnight and if we leave now we will make it there by 8 in the morning..." Carlisle said. I noticed 6 new people in the living room, there minds were racing with thoughts about the fight. There were 4 men and 2 women they turned to face me.

"Hello there young lady." A man greeted me, he looked like he was the leader of his family. He had black hair that was cropped short, his eyes were a light silver. "My name is Judith and this is my family." He gestured towards the others in the room. The other three men looked quite similar all of there hair was cropped short, one was blond and his name was Micheal, and the other two had brown hair, ones name was Jake and the other was Isac. The two women's hair didn't hang past there shoulders.

"Hello, you must be Bella?" One of the women said, she had dark black hair and the tips were died white. "We will be helping you in the hunt to stop the voultri, oh and my name is Natale." I was speechless, I was almost jumping out of my skin once I realized we still had a fighting chance!

"It will be great! were going to take those voultri members down once and for all!" The other women rang out, she was just as enthusiastic as the others. There was something different about them, there eyes were a silvery color and they had pale skin, what were these people? There was a musky odor that burned the inside of my nose but I resested putting my hand up to cover my face.

"Bella? Oh she doesn't know yet." I herd Emmett blurt out. "Well guys why don't you tell them?" Emmett was talking so fast he was hard to understand. The leader began to speak.

"Bella, we are half vampire and half wolf." My mouth dropped open so did Edwards.

"But how? I thought they were natural enemies!" That's all I could spit out as my mouth continued to hang open.

"Everyone thinks that! well have you ever herd of forbidden love?" The other female spoke, her name is Jessica.

"Well to start off we are all related, are mother was a wolf and are father was a vampire, and here we are!" He said. It was amazing, who knew to naturally born enemies could fall in love?

"Well we should get out of here, we have to get to Forks by noon." Carlisle broke the silence with a reminder of the fight we were about to encounter. We all left the house and I begun to talk to Jessica as we walked behind the others.

"So, Jessica what can your family do?" I said fascinated.

"Well we can morph like your wolf clan back home but when we do are coat is white as snow. We are much more powerful then any wolf." She said with a bit of bragging in her tone. "when we are not morphed we are in are vampire form, we live off of feeding on blood and we dont get tired." She began to say. "Some wolves frown upon us because of are past and are mothers decision... We also do have a few vampire powers like how Jasper can calm people and Alice can see into the future." She stopped talking and thought about what she was going to say. "Well my three brothers all have the same power, they can see into the past through the presence of the person, I can conflict pain to anyone within a hundred kilomiters of me and my sister doesn't have an ability, or she just hasent found it out yet..." She began to murmur to herself.

"Well I can read peoples thoughts, and so can Edward. No one can affect me with there abilities though." I trailed off.

"Really?" She seemed interested by this idea. "Do you mind if I try something?" She asked me in complete amusement.

"Sure." I said enthusiastically. She closed her eyes and tried to affect me, but nothing came, when she opened her beautiful white eyes she was amazed.

"This is GREAT! none of the voultri can affect you witch means we will have the upper hand!" She was jumping up and down like a crazy puppy, well she was a crazy puppy!

"Come one guys we have to make it to the plane before it takes off!" We herd Roslee yell in the distance. The beautiful Jessica morphed into the most beautiful wolf, her coat shimmered as the moon hit it just right. _See you at the airport, _she thought to me and took off in a sprint. I was right behind her running towards the airport at full speed put she picked up the pase and left me in her duts, I caught up to Edward and ran beside him. We slowed to a walk and we seen 6 white wolves sitting at the tail of the plane, they then morphed into there vampire forms.

"Took you guys long enough." Judith said, I was surprised by there speed. We walked onto the airplane and there was a young couple sitting in the middle of the aircraft, me and Jasper looked at each other and we both let out a deep sigh.

"Ok Bella, you have to try to resist." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know, I will try". I clinged to Edwards sigh and buried my face into his shirt, trying to mask the smell of those humans. I walked past without a problem and I herd what they were thinking. _What a creepy couple they are both so pale, figures there so beautiful_. The women let out a sigh. I ignored her comments and sat beside Edward. He rapped his arms around my waste and he held me as close as the seats would allow. I could hear the plane rumble under my feet as it roared to life my ears stung, everything was so loud!

"It's ok Bells, that will take some getting used to." He whispered in my ear. I could hear every ones thoughts, Emmett, as usual was thinking of fighting, Jasper was trying to ignore the scent of the humans and Alice was looking into the future. Edward began to hum my lullaby and I peered over to the humans and fighting my instinct's the whole way to Forks.


	9. Chapter 9 the flight

My eyes were still clamped shut even when the plane landed.

"Bella, it's ok you can open your eyes." He wispered in my ear. I snapped open my eyes and realised we were the only two left on the plane. "Time to go."

We both rose out of are seats and we walked down the isle and twards the door. Edward hugged my side as we walked out. As soon as we stepped out of the plane we were surrounded by people. "Edward! help me..." I gasped at the scent that was filling my nostrials. My throat started to ache with the pain of thirst and I wanted to go wild on one person just one! I began to step forward, breathing again, smelling every smell, hearing ones heartbeat. My mouth filled with venom as a boy passed me. _BELLA! Snap out of it!_ Edward yelled through his thoughts as he yanked at my arm. I stopped dead in my tracks and I looked back at Edward with horror struck eyes. He pulled me close enough for him to speak in a low tone.

"It's ok Bella, you havent really been around people at all." He said as he began to hug me. I tried to listen to him, listen to his thoughts but there was nothing there, my mind was clouded with the smell, the smell of blood. All of the sudden edward picked me up and we were in Emmets jeep, safe from the outside scent. I finally snapped out of my thirst for blood.

"Edward, I could of..." I trailed off, Edward pulled me into his lap and begun to stroke my hair. He tried to comfort me.

"It;s ok bells, it happens to the best of us, dont worry you will get used to the scent, like I did with you." I finally realized how hard it was for Edward to resist my scent, he sweet I smelled to him.

"I'm sorry Edward, for putting you through that, those years when I was human it must of been impossible." I began to sulk dry sulks, the tears would never come.

"Bella its ok, its over now your with me, alive. Theres nothing to apoligize about its in the past." He said in my ear. I began to calm down and I dident know why. Jasper was sitting beside is.

"Thanks Jasper." I said to him.

"No problem, and Bella, dont worry it will get better." He reasurred me, His eyes were a dark black, he must not of been hunting befor we left unlike me, how could he resist! He was completely starved from blood and he could walk through that croud like he couldent smell it! I felt weak, I felt like a lamb... Again.

We drove in silence, Poor Bella... Edward thought, then he glanced down at me realizing I could hear what he was thinking. He hugged me closer to his body as we drove twards the meadow. I could see the edge of the forest comeing up on the side of the road, there 6 silver wolves stood, waiting for us to arrive. We pulled up next to them and they immedietly morphed back into there vampire forms.

"You guys take FOREVER!" Jessica yelled out. It was true, they were here half an hour befor us and that was my fault.

"Has someone talked to sam yet?" Aliced voice sang out. Right then Edward flicked open a cell phone and dialed sams number.

"Hello? Sam we need to talk..." Edward paused and I could hear yelling on the other side. "Ok, listen dog! Something bad is about to happen, the voultri are coming." He was yelling at the top of his lungs. The other end was now quiet. "Well you better get down here quick if you want to help otherwise the whole town of forks was in jeprody." Edward paused. "Ok, see you in a bit." He immedietly hung up the phone and looked to me. "they will be here in less then 5 minutes." Everyone sighed in relief. I did not, a hole ripped open in my chest, it was filled with worry, hatrid and dispare, how was I going to face sam and the wolves after killing... him. I winced at that word, killing. I began to gasp for air and Edward held me closer, holding me together... I breathed in his sweet scent and felt comforted, I felt safe...

_Oh god what the hell_, I herd sam say in his thoughts. _She's a VAMPIRE! Oh Jacob would NOT be happy about this_. I turned to see Sam standing there in his wolf form. _Hey bloodsucker_. Edward looked over at him. _Listen its nothing personal, well actually it is... I'm not going to be taking on my human form I dont trust you filthy bloodsuckers_. Edward began to growl but gave off a nodd. I looked at sam.

"Sam im sorry for what I did!" I was now on my knees begging for forgivness. He looked at me is shock. _Oh Bella, why dident you just go for Jacob..._ "Because Edwards the one for me!" I yelled out, he looked at me in shock and walked away in dissapointment. "Listen, Sam im sorry, but I have to be with Edward even if it means being a vampire..." He slowly turned around to look at me. _I understand bella, just dont get hurt during this fight... Jacob would not be happy if something happend to you._ I winced at his name. He walked off to join the rest of his pack. As he was walking he stopped at Jessica and her group. He stared just as I did when I seen them for the first time. Then Jessica spoke.

"Hah, what you have never seen a half vampire half wolf befor!" She spat out at sam. He looked at her is shock and wonder. Show me what you can do.

"He wants to see what you can do." Edward said.

"Alright here gose nothing." Jessica morphed into her giant silver wolf, her beautiful snowy eyes mey Sams. He gazed at her. _Magnifisent_.

_You know I can hear you dummy_, she said to him.

_Well sorry, its just odd to think two naturally born enimies could fall inlove_! he smirked. Jessica looked twice the size of him so he better watch his tounge. Jessica morphed back into her human form and sam looked confadent that we were going to win this.

"Bella, I dont know if I want you to do this, what if you get hurt!" Edward began to say to me as he pulled me closer, I dident look into his eyes because if I did I knew all of my insides would melt like soft butter and I would give in.

"Edward im fighting, im the one who caused this whole mess." I said trying not to give in.

"Ok fine, just dont get yourself killed and if you do need help just ask me." He said. "And dont worry, if anything happens we will always be together..." He placed his lips agenst my cold stone neck and he traced the bite mark he left me. Alice began to have a vision and everyone looked at her.

"There... coming..." She slowly said, I red her thoughts and I seen, I see nthe vision, Aro was on his way with an army of vampires, he was going to be in the clearing any minute.

"Time to go." Edward said, he took my hand and we started off running, I looked behind us and there were the wolves fallowing us along with john and Jessie. The trees flew past me rapidly. Then we were at the edge of the meadow, everyone was silent, even there thoughts wernt acting up. I could smell a scent that wasent familar, then I could hear, I herd his thoughts. Aro's thoughts were running through my mind, he was thinking of victory and all of forks, dead... I seen him appear at the edge of the field with tw omen standing at his side.

"Oh the Cullens! Whats this? Wolves? Haha, well to start off Bella, oh dear Bella you turned into quite the vampire..." My spine began to shake as hi words reached my ears. "Now John! Where have you been? You were suppost to bring back bella if you found her as a human, was she a human?" John stepped forward, his eyes were golden, he looked streight ar Aro and began to speak.

"Aro, im not dumb, and im not going to lie, Bella was not a vampire when I found her and I was sick of being one of, you..." Aro let out a dull laugh.

"Well I can give you guys an option, come and join us or be killed your choice..." He looked directly at me.

"No, were not going anywhere..." I said. The wolves now came out from behind us and Jessica was standing infront of me ready o fight. We all took position as Aro and his vampires slowly walked twoards us.


	10. Chapter 10 Final fight

They were getting closer and closer, I crouched down getting into my natural position. Edward let off a deep growl and I began to tense up.

"Are you ready love?" Edward thought to me.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." I whispered to him. As Aro began to get closer I could see the deep blood red in his eyes, I could feel them burning into my soul. Edward stiffened up and I could hear all of the wolves begin to growl. Aro stopped in his tracks and looked over to Edward.

"You know Cullen." He directed his words twards Edward. "Why do you even try, why would you try to protect Bella when she was a tiny, defenseless human?" He asked in curiosity. Edward closed his eyes and began to whisper.

"Because I love her..." He ripped his eyes open and began to run for Aro, he leaped into the air and went for his throat. Aro stood there and laughed as Edward was coming for him, Aro darted out of the way as Edward landed behind him.

"Lets do this." Jessica thought as she ran for one fo the female vampires, the rest of the wolves fallowed and I realized there was a whole fight going on around me, it was so un-natural for vampires to be fighting vampires, a chill ran down my spine. Then I seen a newborn, standing there, staring deep into my eyes, he smiled... his hair was a golden color while his eyes were a deep red. he smiled an evil grin at me and ran twards me, there was something so fumilar... I crouched down getting ready to fight but he stopped 5 feet away from me, his smile was wiped cleanly from his face and he began to speak.

"I havent seen you in a while Bella..." Then I realized it was Mike... My friend mike was one of, me... How could they do this to him... I stood up, I could feel my eyes widen as I looked at him in shock.

"Mike, how... When did this happen?!" I asked in confusion.

"About a few days ago, they creped up on me when I was hiking, I was so scared Bella." He walked towards me in a open arm hug. I took a step back, there was a battle going on around me and he wanted to hug me, that would leave us vulnerable.

"Mike, the hug will have to wait, right now we have to figure something out, whose side are you on?'' I asked nervously.

"I'm on your side Bella..." He took his place beside me and took me by the arm, we ran until we seen Edward.

"Edward Mike's on are side now." I yelled at him. He had another young vampire between his fists, as he spoke he finished her off.

"Alright, just make sure it gets around to the dogs so they dont kill him by accident." He said laughing, he ran towards another vampire and began to attack, mike looked around and found his target, it was one of his own, a women.

_Sorry..._ He thought as he went for her throat. He took her neck in one hand and her head in the other and they both went separate ways. I looked around and there were voultri being killed, then I looked over at a women, she was coming right for me. I jumped and came down on her hard.

"Sorry but you will have to do a little better to kill me." I told her as I had her in a head lock, I tightened my arm around her neck, she was struggling to get me off but I would not come loose, I took my free hand and placed it on the top of her head, I herd her give out a scream as I ripped her head clean off. I released her and let her lifeless body hit the ground. Edward glanced at me.

_That's my Bella_, he thought as he killed another vampire. Mike was at my side now and most of the voultri were dead, except for Aro. Rosalie killed the last one. We all turned to look at Aro as he stood and laughed.

"It's not over yet..." He laughed, Behind him the trees began to move, eyes began to glow behind him. The creatures emerged from the trees, when there full bodies emerged they were half vampire, half human, I could smell there blood, I could hear there beating hearts... They moved in a cat-like way as they took there place beside Aro, there was 5 of them. One looked deep into my eyes and I felt an odd sensation, like blood was pumping through my veins, I looked over at Edward, He looked at me and I could hear his heart. I then looked into his eyes, they were a deep green. I could feel the blood rish to my face.

I looked down at where the wolves should of been but instead there were human figures standing there, it was sam and his pack, im human form... I looked over at Rosalee and I could see fear in her eyes. Aro began to speak.

"Now all of you could stay vampires or..." He began to laugh. "You could be humans, ONLY humans... But, in return I want Bella..." He looked at me, I felt so weak, defenseless...

"No..." Edward said while his green eyes burned into me. Aro took a step twards me, he was now standing right infront of me. Edward stood there, I couldent hear what he was thinking.

"Well then I shall kill her as she is, this is still a fight isnt it?" He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Edward looked at me, his skin was no longer the beautiful pale, it was now a pink color, rage was building up inside of him. Aro began to laugh, he placed his free hand on my neck, I was starting to feel nervous and scared.

"Aro, please let her go." Edward said with pleading eyes as he took a step towards us.

"No, Edward there was a deal..." Aro took his hand off of my shoulder and placed it on the top of my head like I did with the other vampires. I began to feel the strain on my neck as his hands went there separate ways, fear filled Edwards deep green eyes and a tear ran over his eyelid.

"Aro... please." Edward begged. It was completely silent. I thought of how painful this was going to feel, not the death but Edward loosing me like this. I looked past Aro's eyes and into to forest, a new set of eyes peered through my thoughts. Standing in front of the trees was Jacob black, looking into my eyes.

Jacob was in his human form, he began to tremble. "Oh Bella, you just cant keep yourself out of trouble." He laughed. Aro turned around still holding me in his iron grip as he looked at Jacob as he began to take his wolf form. He began to sprint towards me and Aro. He jumped at the arm that was placed on my throat and tore it right off. Aro released my head and I fell hard on the ground.

I turned around and faced Jacob, he was not turned into a human for some odd reason. Aros arm was in his mouth, Jacob's face looked discusted as he dropped the limb, he jumped at Aro a second time but only this time he went for his throat. Jacobs mouth was hanging open, his eyes filled with joy as his teeth rapped around his neck, his lips closed around the rock hard skin. Jacobs eyes closed as he pulled away from Aro with a chunk of flesh in his mouth.

"Go Jacob!" Sam yelled out in enthusiam. Jacob spit out the chunck of flesh as Aro came twards him, Jacob jumped out of the way and jumped at Aros back taking the back of his head between his jaws, with one swift movement he removed his head from the body. Aro's cold body his the ground with a thud, it was almost over...

"Were finally free!" The half vampires in the field bellowed. I could feel my blood slow and my heart stop in my chest, I looked over at Edward and his eyes were changing back to the golden color I loved. Jacob dropped the head that was in his mouth and he stood in front of me, he morphed back into his human form and began to speak.

"Bella, how could you..." He looked into my deep eyes, I could see the pain in his. "How could you become one of them, if I would of known..." He trailed off, I knew what he was thinking and it hurt. "I would of never saved you..." He looked away from me and to Edward.

"Jacob, I told you it was going to happen, im sorry..." I said. "I thought you were dead Jake, how are you alive, you stopped breathing, your heart wasn't beating..." I trailed off, I looked over and seen Sam look down in disgust. Jacob looked at me and I met his gaze.

"Just because your heart stops beating..." He slowly said. "Doesn't mean your soul gives up..." I looked at him surprised, I then realized Jacob wasn't the same, His eyes were glowing a deep golden color, he didn't smell like the other wolves. "Bella, my heart doesn't beat anymore, but my soul is still intact, im not who I used to me Bells..." He went on. "I'm one of you Bella..."

"Jacob, im so sorry..." I went on feeling pain, the smller hole in my chest began to grow.

"You dont have to be sorry Bell's, you didn't know..." He said slowly. Edward walked over to me and placed his hand around my waste. "Looks like I cant call you bloodsucker anymore Edward." He began to laugh, Edward joined in his deep laugh.

"Looks like you cant." He said happily. I finally realised Edward did it on purpose. He turned Jacob...

"Edward how could you!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, Bells he asked for it!" Edward held up his hands defensively. I looked towards Jacob.

"What can I say... If you wanted to be one of them then I figured it couldn't of been that bad..." He said smiling. "Yeah, when we were fighting I thought that I should be one of him, he agreed and bit me before I hit the ground..." he said shyly.

"Jake... why didn't you come to me." I said walking towards him.

"I tried..." He began. "I tried to come to you but I was too late, I would of rather been one of you bloodsuckers then an enemy." he said staring at his feet.

"Oh Jake!" I said while rapping my arms around him in a bear hug. "I missed you!" I said happily, Edward began to laugh. I finally released him and stepped back. Edward rapped him arms around me and kissed the back of my neck.

"It's finally over!" Rosalie screamed out while hugging Emmett. Alice was holding Jasper's hand and we were all cheering. Jacob looked behind him and a beautiful rusty red wolf emerged from the trees, it was definitely female and she took her place beside Jacob. She morphed into a vampire and lightly kissed Jacob on the lips.

"You did great sweetie!" She said to him as he rapped his arm around her. She was beautiful, her long rusty red hair reached the middle of her back and Jacob looked very happy. I was happy for him.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about you stealing Bella anymore." Edward joked. Jacob chuckeled.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa, shes my mate." He said happily as he lightly kissed her on the lips again. We were all standing in the meadow, all coupled up looking at the lifeless bodies that were scattered around us. Mike walked over.

"Hey everyone, thanks for giving me another chance..." He said sadly. He was completely shaken.

"Mike whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Well everything, I cant feel my heart beating, my throat is on fire and oh, maby its because I'm, well... a VAMPIRE!" He began to freak out. "Bella, why wouldn't you tell me any of this!" He said sadly.

"Mike, I was trying to protect you..." I said quickly.

"Well that dident work at all." He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mike..." I said annoyed with myself. He walked twards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, its not all bad, I mean you dont have to sleep and you never get any older!" He began to laugh, I broke out of his huge hug and looked into his eyes, they were dark, as black as they could get.

"Mike, you really need to hunt" I said.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty and I have missed the bears up here." Emmett began to say.

"Shall we." Edward held my hand, we all began to run, all couples, Mike was beginning to hit on Marie and it looked like she was liking the attention. We were all paired up in couples, hunting in the small town of Forks. It was all finally over. The voultri were dead and we were finally free to roam.

We were done hunting and we were back at the Cullen's old house, Mike was all cuddled up with Marie on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett were playing a game of some sort and me and Edward... Oh Edward with his golden eyes, we were standing in the doorway, he had his arms rapped around me. I looked over at Jacob and then at Vanessa who were sitting on the ground, There was a defined bump on her stomach.

"Vanessa, are you having a baby?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, I'm only 4 months along." She said happily, Jacob was rubbing her tummy as she kissed him on the lips again.

"But I thought... How is it possible, i thought you were both vampires?" I asked.

"Oh we are, we were just as shocked as you are." Jacob said thoughtfully. A million thoughts rushed through my head. What if me and Edward could have a baby? Could we have a family together?

"Bella, Edward are you OK?" Emmett said. I looked up at Edward and I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah were fine." I said rapping my arms around Edward, I breathed in his scent as I drifted off into an endless thought, if we were to have a baby what would I name it? Well right now we were safe, me and Edward were looking into the future, Jacob was happy and... Alive. All I know is me and Edward were meant to be, we were going to be together forever...


End file.
